


Toy

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toy? In a child's definition, its something you play with. Its a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one-Just the Start

"Hey Kowalski?"

The tall penguin turned toward the smaller. "Hmm?"

"I've been wondahing...Why does evahyone look scared evahy time Skippah talks to them?"

Kowalski paused nervously. "I don't know."

Private frowned and then sighed. "You sure?"

"Positive. Just don't go near"

"Soldier? Stop bothering Kowalski." Skipper pulled Private away from the scientist.

"Sorry Kowalski.." Private mumbled walking off.

Skipper glared at Kowalski making him flinch.

(~)

Private sighed leaning his flippers on the table. Kowalski was explaining a mission that would be coming up, and it sounded really boring. He blinked feeling a flipper on his leg. His eyes turned to the owner of it. His eyes widened, Skipper wasn't even looking at him. Private was glad no one could see over the table.

Suddenly it slapped the inside of his leg. He bit back a yelp, as he blushed hard.

"Something wrong Private?" Kowalski asked seeing Private's face.

"I..I'm okay. Really." Private said with a fake smile.

It slapped again, he winced from the sting it left. He looked at the floor as it started rubbing.

'Stop..' He mentally begged.

Skipper pulled his flipper away.

Private slipped away, "Um, I got to go. Sorry Kowalski."  He rushed into the bathroom.

He shut the door and sat against it. "W-What just happened?"

Private looked at his legs and shuddered. Just to think, he was being rubbed there.


	2. Chapter Two- This Is Nothing

Private grabbed a towel as he dried his feathers, that event still rang through his mind. He flinched hearing the door close and lock.

Private spun around holding the towel against his front, "S-­Skippah?"

Skipper scanned him, frowning at the fluffy towel that was blocking his view. The young solider began backing away as his leader started toward him. His back brushed against a wall. Private closed his eyes tightly when he felt Skipper's flipper stroking through his feathers. He let out a gasp as his towel was gripped away. Skipper threw it aside, then scanned him again with a smirk.

"W..Why are you doing this?"

He gave the smaller a smug smirk then pressed close to the soft body which resulted in a protesting squeak. "You look fun to toy with."

Private glared then squirmed. "Get off!"

Skipper slapped him, making his head hit the wall.

"Now, don't be difficult."

Private struggled to get his commander away from him. Skipper muttered a pained noise as he was kicked in the stomach. He glared then shoved Private aside, onto his back. Before Private could get up, Skipper straddled him and kept his flippers pinned.

"That was a stupid move." He growled into his ear.

Private whimpered. Skipper push one of his legs away, and rubbed the inside of it softly.

Private tensed, "N­-No..St­-Stop..P-­P­-Please…"

Skipper smirked at him. "No. You don't give orders."

 He rubbed harder. Private jerked and whimpered. Skipper put the leg back then did the same thing with the other leg. Private whimpered, trembling from the older's touch. After he was done, Skipper bit him on the neck hard. Private yelped and tried to rip his neck away, but the leader kept him still.

Skipper pulled away with a smirk then got off him. "Don't think this is over solider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic help me.


	3. Chapter Three- Get Ready for a rough ride

He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t. His paranoid levels were up high, alpha red. Images flashed in his brain that made his stomach churn. Private held his head, groaning into his pillow. Every Time his eyes would close, a calm voice broke through his mind.

_“I know you’re a kid and all, but could you at least be less naive?”_

Then his blue eyes would shoot open with a frown on his beak. Private’s stomach grumbled lowly, making him groan and cuddle into his pillow. He didn’t want to get up, the younger felt safer in his bunk. But, he just felt really hungry. He slowly lowered his feet to the ground, as if something would pop out of the shadows. He shivered feeling the cold floor through his toes.

Private walked toward the fridge, looking all around him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He could feel himself shaking badly, as his flippers wrapped around the door handle. The smaller swiped a fish out then quietly closed the door, which made a noise anyway. Private felt like he was being murdered as he ate the fish, his nerves felt like they were exploding. After he finished, he started back towards his bunk, but nearly screamed with fear as he heard tapping on the table.

Private turned towards the noise, his heart jumped in his throat as he noticed the figure by the table. It had a sly smile curved on its beak, though the shadows made it hard to see the smile.

“I-I was just going to bed.” Private whispered quickly then tried to rush to his bunk.

A flipper grabbed his left one and and twisted it behind his back. Private squirmed as he was pulled backwards into a stronger body.

“P-Please let me go.” He pled, trying to tug out of the grip.

  
As if it didn’t like the figure behind him, the mark on his neck seemed to start stinging. The other’s free flipper brushed against the bruise, making Private wince at contact. He still heard nothing except the low breathing. He lifted his gaze toward the bunks, he wanted to scream, he needed to scream. He opened his beak, but it was closed tight as the flipper wrapped around his beak.

“If you screamed anyway, no one would help you anyway.” A familiar voice whispered in his ear deviously.

‘W-what?’ Private thought surprised.

“They’re too scared to stop me.” Skipper answered his unasked question.

The rookie’s heart started beating faster as it got hard to breathe, he squirmed, desperate for air. The grip on him tightened.

“Now stop it. You’re not going to die.” A chuckled came from the older. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Private stopped moving as his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Insert Title

When he regained consciousness, he could very well tell a blindfold was against his eyes. His flippers were bound and he was on something soft. Private listened silently, trying to figure out on _WHY_ he was tied up. 

 

He breathed out slowly. “H-Hello?” 

 

No answer, good. He squirmed trying to get out of his bounds. He kicked and, fought his resistances. 

 

Then he froze, hearing a door open, “Awake I see.” 

 

Private knew the voice---Unfortunately. He couldn’t stop himself from breathing so hard. 

 

“Y..You...Where am…..I?”

 

“Hmm, that’s classified information. We can’t have your beak blathering to anyone.” 

 

The young let out a shaky breath.”Why am I here?” 

Letting out a squeak at the sensation of something running down his side. 

“S...Stop..Please.” He begged weakly as he kicked at the thing moving lower. 

It moved away but then went back in to go up. Nothing seemed to work with struggling, so he tried to bear it.

“Sto-Stop…” He whimpered. 

 

“You say stop...But you aren’t doing anything.” He could hear the smug smile in the voice, it made the trapped penguin uncomfortable. 

 

He kicked rapidly as the thing went down again.

“Stop it!” 

The other laughed pulling the thing away.

 

“You’re just too fun to toy with.”

 

“B-But! Why me?!” Private didn’t mean to raise his voice that much, really, he didn’t. 

 

“Well because I already did it to everyone else. But, they did get boring real quick.”  Did that mean Skipper would get bored of him soon too?

 

“W-What are you going to do if you get bored of me?”

 

“Hmm. Probably...Just go further out of the zoo to find more animals to toy with.” 

 

“Bu...Why..What is the point of this?” He flinched and squirmed, feeling a rubbing on his leg. 

 

“Well, it might be of my small addiction of fear in their eyes. Or my inability to function in a romantic relationship.”

 

Private felt so dizzy, by the rubbing, by HIS words. He could feel his consciousness fading out. 


	5. Chapter Five

Before he could fade into darkness, Private let out a yelp as a smack was aimed at his head. He whimpered, his head throbbing in pain.

"I don't undahstand! Why would you tell me all of this? What if I somehow escaped? Shouldn't you be worried about me getting word out about this?"

There was a huge silence, it made Private scared by not as frightened when Skipper began to laugh like an insane manic. The younger wanted to back away as far as possible, that wasn't easy with his tied up flippers. Suddenly his blindfold was ripped off, making him flinch from the roughness. He closed his eyes and winced in pain as light hit. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Skipper grabbed his leg so tightly, it felt bone crushing.

Private winced and tried to separate distance as the older leaned close to him.

"What makes you think you can escape you little bitch?" The smaller winced at the harsh word, it felt like he was punched hard in the stomach.

"What makes you think anyone would help? Fear always and will control people."

The other gave a nasty smile, then surprisingly undid his bounds then was out the door. There was several locking sounds, making Private assume Skipper had a lot of locks on the entrance. He looked around, there was one small window, and a chair in the room. The younger slid off the bed he was on and pulled the chair over to the window. His eyes widened as he looked through, all he saw was dirt. Meaning, wherever he was, it was underground. **(THE POLICE COMING FROM THE UNDERGROUND. I'm sorry. XD)**

Private silently went over to the door, it was the kind that only locked from the other side, he could tell because there was no way to unlock it on his side. With no other choice, Private went back over to the bed. It looks like he was stuck here until he could think of something.

(~)

 He couldn't remember what day it was, he as just aware he hadn't had food or water in a long time. Private tried to push himself off the floor, but his limbs weren't listening to his brain. His stomach hurt and was desperate for food. The younger wasn't even aware Skipper came in, until he saw him towering over his weak body.

The older shook his head with a scowl. "You look so pathetic."

Then kicked him in the stomach, making Private gasp out in pain, grabbing at the spot that was aching in pain. The other was smirking now. He left again and returned with a bit of edible items. Private was forced to sit up against the bed as he was fed. It was enough to keep him alive and a little strength but not all of it.


	6. Chapter Six

Private weakly tried to squirm away as the other slid a flipper up his leg. 

 

“N-No...Ple-” He was cut off by Skipper kicking him down on his stomach. 

 

Private screamed as punches and kicks landed on his body, it hurt like hell. He wanted it to stop, he tried to protect his body, but only hurt his flippers in the process. 

 

So the younger tried pleading him to stop. “I-It hurts!” 

 

This only made Skipper hit him harder. “You need to learn to stay still and take what I give you.” 

 

Private tried to pull himself away from the crazed, insane penguin, whimpering in pain. That caused the older to beat him longer and harder. In the end, the smaller was shaking and was scared to move an inch. He whimpered softly as he was roughly thrown on the bed. Private weakly tried to pull his leg toward himself as he felt Skipper feeling his leg again. 

 

The stronger shook his head, made a ‘tch’ sound then proceeded to beat him again despite the younger’s cries. 

 

“One of these days, you’ll learn to stop fighting. It’s for your own good Private.” The only reply he got from the other was screaming and sobbing. 

 

By the time he was done, Private still felt like he was being punched everywhere. He whimpered in pain as Skipper straddled him. Then roughly grounded against the younger, Private yelped and tried to pull his hips away but the other didn't allow him. 

 

“CUT IT OUT!” The small bird flinched at the older’s stern, angry voice. That gave him the chance to pull Private while grinding into him, causing a scream. 

 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t pull away from the unwanted contact. Skipper smiled a bit as he felt the younger stop trying to pull away and only squirming and crying out as he grounded into his hips. Private could feel tears on his cheeks as he wondered how  long this would go on. After what felt like hours, he finally stopped abusing his poor hips. Private yelped sharply feeling rough kisses on his neck, he wanted to squirm away, but he was trapped under the other’s body, and all struggling did was get him punished. 

 

Private yelped as he was pushed over on his stomach, he shaked, what was Skipper going to do now? He felt a sense of relief, as the older got off the bed, but made sure to slap his backside. The younger yelped and covered the stinging part. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard Skipper’s cruel laugh. Then reopened them as he heard the door close. 

 

Okay, he seriously needed to get out of here before Skipper did something worse to him. Private looked out the window, he could break it, and try digging through the dirt. But, Skipper would hear the window break and surely beat him for trying to escape. He could struggle harder, to the point Skipper would just get bored of fighting him. Sure, because that worked before. 

 

Private groaned and rubbed his head, it just seemed he was stuck here. He got back on the bed and buried his face into a pillow. How did it come to this? What was the point of this? He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, because there really was no point staying awake. 

 

//////////Time Skip to Two hours later////////////

 

He groaned in annoyance, as he felt an irritating feeling of a flipper tracing circles on his inner leg. Wait, inner leg? Private’s eyes shot open, he looked over to see the older, and turned his gaze to a wall. He didn’t move, just stayed still in terror and fear. Then squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the flipper go higher, he felt a protest in his throat, but it never came out. 

 

His body relaxed a little bit when it went back down, but he tensed as it slowly slid back up. It was a repeating process of relaxing and tensing. Private let out a small whimper. He didn’t know why he couldn’t force his body to move. He clutched the covers tightly, as he felt a slight wave of a good  feeling through him.

 

Private had a feeling, Skipper might’ve done something to him, or his body happened to be betraying him. He wanted to believe it was the former, not that his body was liking this. It was taking everything in him to keep his body down. Oh, he wished he could just faint. He kept his beak shut as tight as he could, when he was squeezed on his leg. 

 

Skipper made a ‘tch’ sound, “Really solider, you don’t need to hide your reaction from me.” Private’s body froze at his words. 

Then whined softly and tried to push himself away, he needed to get away from the cause that was making his body betray him. 

 

_ ‘No, no. This is wrong, very wrong.’  _

  
His body seemed to think otherwise, because the  _ moan _ was the only way to describe the sound that came out of him, when Skipper’s flipper went back up and squeezed. The younger couldn’t even stop the tears of shame. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Private whimpered and cried, trying to tug away. "S­-Sir! P­-Please!"

The other just smirked smugly. "Please what?"

Private didn't say anything, he had a feeling that his leader would beat him if he asked him to stop. So he just whimpered again.

"You like it, don't you?"

The younger shook his head with a whimper.

"You can't hide it from me, you're starting to feel a bit hot."

Private's flippers grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it as he felt Skipper's flipper go up to his hip and rub it tenderly. The smaller just wanted him to disappear, he didn't want to feel this pleasurable feeling. He whimpered, wiggling a bit. He couldn't stop the moan mixed with pain and pleasure as he was bit on the neck. More tears streamed down Private's face.

"Solider, I think it would be better for you to just take it and enjoy it, so it's not always painful." Skipper chuckled watching the younger still trying to squirm away.

He grabbed Private's flipper and flipped him on his stomach. The rookie tensed hearing Skipper plant himself above him, then yelped as the other grinded against his hips. Not this again. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the fog in his mind. Private squeaked in surprise as he felt himself move his hips back at the older. He felt like his sense of judgement was being blocked. His body didn't seem to care that Skipper had kidnapped him here, and this was wrong.

He closed his eyes hearing the older's voice. "See? It's easy."

 Private didn't mean to swear at him, he didn't.

"F-­Fuck you!" Skipper was surprised, but smirked.

"I would love to fuck you, but I don't think it's time for that yet. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait."

The younger shuddered with, what he hoped was terror. Out of all things, Skipper actually was planning to take his virginity. He glared down at himself as he started feeling hotter and was disgusted by the feeling. Why on earth did that turn him on?! Skipper chuckled at the sight of the younger glaring at himself. Then turned him on his back and caressed his right cheek, making the small frame look up at him surprised.

Then gasped sharply as he felt the other's free flipper quickly trace down his side. He almost yelled that he went too fast, but managed to keep his beak shut. But, he did squeak when his leg was pulled apart from the other. Private moaned and squirmed a bit when Skipper's flipper dipped inside him. He started feeling hotter than before, he whimpered. **(Do not try to speak about penguin private parts to me, it's a fan fiction. If you try to speak to me about it, we will talk about toilet sex)**

"Like that big boy?" He shuddered feeling the taunting voice in his ear.

He didn't deny it, but he didn't admit it either, admitting it would just give Skipper more power. So he just whined pathetically. The other just shook his head and started thrusting his flipper, the smaller moaned and whimpered. He was surprised when everything stopped, Skipper pulled his flipper out and simply left the room, locking the door behind him. Private, was frozen in shock. Then started crying in frustration.

It wasn't fair, when he didn't want it, he never gave him a break, but when he was giving in to his needs, he left him hot and bothered. Why couldn't he make this horrible urge go away? Skipper came in the next morning and chuckled how his young toy refused to acknowledge his entrance. He walked over to him, grabbed his chin and pulled his beak up in a rough kiss. Private was surprised, but knew damn well this was just another toying game to the older. He pulled away then started kissing and biting at Private's neck.

The only response he got was soft groaning. After a few more rubbing, biting and kissing, Skipper left again. Private's eyes widened at Skipper forgetting to lock the door. A few minutes later, Skipper still didn't come back. Private could feel traces of hope blooming in his chest. Maybe he could escape?


	8. Chapter 8

Private took a deep breath before walking closer to the unlocked door, he pushed it open and looked out. It was dark, so he assumed it was nighttime. The young penguin sneaked out and carefully advanced in the dark, hoping to bump into the exit. His heart was thumping loudly and his gut just felt uneasy. But, very unfortunately, he started hearing noises; like footsteps behind him.

 

Private tried to control his breathing as he started walking faster. He yelped as he was shoved against a wall, his flippers were grabbed and pushed him more into the wall. The small bird squirmed in the grip. 

 

“You’re going to regret that.” A dangerous voiced hissed in his ear, it made Private’s stomach drop and his struggling ceased. 

 

He was caught, and what Skipper would do...He didn’t know. Private was dragged away from the wall, he didn’t know where he was being pulled to, but he didn’t fight. That wouldn't have a good outcome. He heard a door opening and gave a squeak of surprise as he was shoved forward. Skipper must have put him in a closet, he hardly had room to move around.

 

The only positions he had was pushing his body up slightly while his stomach touched the floor a bit, and curling on his side. The door closed on him, leaving the young penguin in darkness. He hoped he would be let out soon, it wasn’t exactly comfortable in the tight space. 

//////

He was shaking and crying silently, was Skipper really going to leave him in a closet to die? It could’ve been a few hours, but he had no idea. He tried bonking himself into the door, but the only result he got was stuck on his side. He let out a weak whimper. His head fell forward on the ground as he blacked out. 

 

/////

He jerked awake as he felt a strong kick on his stomach, he weakly held his flippers out in defense. Private let out a cry of pain as he felt a death grip on his head feathers, he was dragged as he attempted to pry the grip off his head.

 

“S-top! p-please!” 

 

A free flipper swinged forward and hit him hard on his left cheek. He cried out, holding the stinging area. 

 

“You shouldn’t have tried to fucking escape.” Skipper sounded like he could kill him on the spot. 

 

Private couldn’t figure out why the older was so angry by the failed attempt. He barely kept his footing as he was shoved in the room he had tried to escape from. The younger didn’t expect to be pushed again though, he panicked and pushed his flippers behind him so he wouldn’t fall on the bed. 

 

Skipper slapped him harder, “No! Get on the bed!” 

 

Of all his time trapped here, Private never heard him sound so pissed. He had a dark feeling, something bad was going to happen if he listened. But Private knew very well what would happen if he disobeyed. With much fear and reluctance, he quickly got on the bed. Skipper rolled his eyes at the sight of Private’s teary eyes. 

 

His crying was getting to the point of absolute annoyance. Private winced as his fins were pinned to the bed tightly. Whimpering slightly in pain as the other pressed against him. 

 

_ ‘Please no, no, no.’ _ He closed his eyes tightly as he mentally begged, hoping this wasn’t really happening. 

 

He hoped and hoped, even when he felt a sharp pain below, he kept hoping. The pained cries from himself betrayed his hopes. He tried to squirm away, but there was a slap sharp at his hip. Private whimpered pathetically as he was,  **raped.**

**/////**

 

Private blinked open his eyes. It was dark and silent in the room. He swiftly grabbed a pillow and curled on his side, burying his face into the fluffy object. He wanted to cry, but couldn’t find himself to do it. He didn’t even want to stand up.

 

Private just didn’t see a point to getting up. What could he do? He was trapped here, he couldn’t escape. With the amount of food he was getting, he could feel his body protesting and was weaker, so he couldn’t fight back. He could only cry out of frustration and not fear. 

 

He never wanted to die so much in his life before. He threw the pillow into the wall angrily. He never felt so much torture, he just wanted it to end. What could’ve led Skipper to do this?! Did no one really care to stop this?

 

**Plz give me ideas TuT I'm desperate XD**


End file.
